


You Can't Be Her

by Sing



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 22:09:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5265512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sing/pseuds/Sing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The voices of the two men and their view of Sophie in comparison to Abbie, currently MIA </p><p>their voices are written as one. </p><p>s3 canon compliant</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Can't Be Her

**Author's Note:**

> kinda written like prose
> 
> I do not own sleepyhollow
> 
> please leave thoughts!

You can't be her

You may walk the walk and talk the talk but a poor copy you still make

Yes you are strong and erstwhile and have a twinkle in your eye

Yes you let nothing stand in your way---

hell bent on claiming place in the world but this is not yours to claim.

You are not secret smirks and incredulous brows and self assured purposeful swagger

You are not blissfully unaware---

maddeningly determined to ignore---

the way you make hearts sputter stop start, rev too hard.

You are not Leftenant.

You are not Abs

You are new fresh faced spark spit fire and a formidable foe,

a woman to be reckoned with.

But you are not absent. 

You are not the void, the gaping whole,

the vortex taking all things of meaning, all investments, all worth with it. 

You are here.

Defiantly you stand here. Behind. With us. Alive. Breathing. Visible. 

Where she has gone ahead, where she has gone we may not follow.

The cross she took up on herself, you cannot carry. 

You can't be HER, Sophie Foster FBI

Or else you wouldn't be here at all.


End file.
